Phoenix in the Dark
by EmeraldWolfChild
Summary: Anna is growing worried. A new tournament has started and Hao is not far behind. Meanwhile strange things are happening not at all what they have expected... x Multi-chapter x - Yohnna l On-Haitus l
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix in the Dark

I just started watching Shaman King and I think it is a super anime! I think Anna is a very complex character so this fic is mostly about her and is dedicated to my friends Lina and Olga who are back in Singapore. Now I will try to make this a multi-chapter fic so to keep me going read and review (heehee ;) )

Emerald: Unfortunately since my assistant Kaiba is not available for this story having to go to help the gang save the world again, I will have to ask Rio to do the disclaimer.

Rio: EmeraldWolfChild does not own Shaman King except for the plot of the story she came up with in the shower while…

Emerald: Ok Rio, too much info. Hee hee. Please read and review.

**Note:** In this fanfic I'm using the English names. And the Asakura residence is the house they show on in the anime whatever it is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Yoh. You better have finished the 200 push ups and sit ups I asked you to do or else a 10km run should refresh your memory." Anna's voice echoed through the house.

It was a bright and sunny day though the breeze was crisp and all around the Asakura residence the trees were putting on their colourful garments. The ground was covered in red, orange and gold maple leaves and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Yoh Asakura was lying on the ground enjoying the peace and quiet with his best friend Morty when suddenly Anna's silhouette loomed over them causing Yoh to raise his eyes lazily and said with her usual disapproving tone " If anybody's interested it is time for dinner. Oh and Morty, it is your turn to do the dishes." With that she returned to the house, frowning slightly.

"Not again. Don't you think Anna should treat you better since you won the Shaman tournament?" Morty's inquisitive tone penetrated the stillness.

"Aw don't sweat it Morty. C'mon before Anna eats all the food and we are stuck with making dinner again." Yoh stood up and stretched, breathing in the autum air when Amidamaru, the boy's Guardian Ghost, appeared next to him. "Yoh, I think you should be more careful. Someone might take the opportunity of trying to hurt you before the actual tournament begins."

"Tournament? Amidamaru what are you talking about?" A puzzled look passed over Yoh's face and Amidamaru saw that the boy knew nothing of the plan. "Didn't Anna tell you about it? Oh then…I think I should go…" And with that the spirit disappeared leaving a very confused shaman. Yoh made his way inside the house and saw that Anna was not alone in the room.

"Hey Len, bud , didn't expect to see you so soon." Two amber eyes flickered on Yoh before his vision was obstructed by what seemed like a blue snowball." Yoh! Man! Am I glad to see ya! Anna started giving Len some more techniques on how to torture me!." Anna gave the Northerner with such an icy stare that would make the South Pole seem warm. "Or maybe that was something to do with training. He he. I'll keep quiet now."

"Anna why is everyone here? What tournament was Amidamaru talking about?" Yoh slowly sat down opposite his fiancée, picked up a bowl of noodles and then cast a glance around the room. "Ah yes Anna why did you ask as to us to come. You see I have a very important project I must complete and I don't have time for any nonsense." Trey also nodded. "Ya, why do you need us for?" With a grim nod as though confirming something, she began.

"After every Shaman Tournament every 500 years there is another. The Fire tournament is made only for the six strongest shaman in the world. Here are those people who are participating: Yoh, Len, Trey, Rio, Lyserg and… Zeke." A shocked silence followed this statement until Anna continued. "Even though Yoh has defeated Zeke, he is still one of the most powerful shaman in the world. Some mediums even say this tournament is even more important than the Shaman one."

A chorus of exclamations rose from the room. Anna continued "You see the winner of this tournament gets one wish, anything that his heart desires . He also gets…" Anna shook her head and continued. "He could even wish to be the Shaman King. If this wish is granted he gets all the powers for one day and can reek havoc on the world that would be irreversible. The first part of the tournament takes place in the arena near the forest tomorrow. So all of you, be ready. Rio has already contacted me and Lyserg sent a letter that he would be here and I'm sure that Zeke will not miss an opportunity like this."

Anna went out of the room with a forbidding frown on her facial features, which was really uncharacteristic for even her that made Yoh worried. Why was Anna so scared? He had defeated Zeke once. He was sure he could defeat him again.

Meanwhile inside her room Anna was sitting quietly on her bed fixing her trademark bandana-turned-scarf on her neck. Walking softly down the hallway she paused briefly by the illuminated room, hiding in the shadows. Trey was trying to strangle Len for some reason or other. Morty and Yoh were discussing the latest shaman techniques and Amidamaru and Bason were talking of the good old days, mainly who battled who and where to find the best bison meat.

A small smile played on her lips, a rare occurrence that only a few people have seen. If you would have looked at her a moment later you would have thought it was something wrong with your eyes for there was not a trace of the smile but only an empty lonely look. She then betook herself outside slipping out like someone on wings. But this did not go unnoticed to one particular person inside the room.

Why had her destiny been turned into a curse? It wasn't supposed to happen. How is it the maple amulet disappeared right before the tournament? Wasn't the other medium the final choice? With these thoughts she walked slowly around the house to the old maple tree where the worn swing hung. The swing creaked slightly as the wind blew making the night even more ghostly feeling. She down on the swing and started gently rocking herself to and fro, the rhythm in her movements unconsciously dispersing the troubling thoughts and bringing back an old memory.

------Flashback------

Six year-old Anna looked at the clock, sighing. Her best friend was supposed to be home in 5 minutes from some 'training' Grandpa took to him everyday since his last birthday. She really wished she could go with him but she had her own 'ghost' lessons everyday with grandma and her magic beads.

"Anna, Anna! I'm home!" A six year old Yoh dashed into the room, knocking over the giggling girl in a big hug . "Come on! You wanna go and play on the swing?"

The two kids ran out laughing all the way. "You wanna go first Anna? Come on, I'll push you." Higher and higher the swing went until suddenly in a flash of a second Anna was sprawled at the bottom of the tree. "Ow,ow,ow! I hurt my finger! Ow." A worried looking Yoh ran up behind her and glanced at the finger. "Anna needs a kiss to make it all better." He took her small hand and in to his own and gave it a small peck followed by a hug. " Now you gotta catch me." He whispered in her ear before taking of across the yard.

-----End Flashback----

Anna softly smiled and lifted her hand but then her eyes clouded over. By her mothers standards she was weak with emotions and so in the first years of school she was weaned off of any social contact and soon became as cold as a blizzard to everyone who came across her path. Only when it was too overwhelming did she let her guard slip from her grasp. When her mother died she let out a proclamation that Anna and Yoh were engaged and that her daughter must become the Shaman Queen. So she spared no mercy in training Yoh for the tournament and when he died…

Suddenly she felt two strong warm hands pushing her. Not receiving any objection the person continued. Higher and higher the swing went until she suddenly jumped off and turned to face the person responsible. As she had predicted it was none other than Yoh. She crossed her arms, her usual expression of distaste once again on her face and as she was about to speak, the young shaman interrupted her.

"You know Anna, you shouldn't worry so much. Everything's gonna be fine and besides worrying about something you can't control is pointless."

" I can control that you are going to do 20 laps tomorrow before sunrise and I suggest you don't try to cheer me up." With that she turned around, heading back to the house and leaving a confused Yoh behind.

"What is wrong with her? I was only trying…" Leaving his sentence hanging he followed the retreating figure of Anna thoughts racing around in his head.

But both of them could not sense the presence near them. A pair of onyx eyes was looking at them from the tree right above. "Soon you shall be mine." It whispered at the space where the icy blonde had sat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we go for the first chapter. Ya, I know it's a bit stiff but as the story goes on there will be more info and descriptions but for now this is all I can give. So I hope you still enjoyed the first chapter and I would really appreciate if you can review. Next chapter coming soon. See ya soon!

-EmeraldWolfChild


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back with the second chapter up my sleeve. This story is dedicated to my friends **_Lina_** and **_Olga_** who are back in tropical Singapore. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers and those who put me on their fave's list:

**----**

**SaffireAngel:** Thank you very much. I hope you also enjoy this chapter. Aw who am I kidding thanks a lot O. It means a lot.

**jenny-R: **Thanks so much! I totally agree, Shaman King rules! Hope you like this chapter!

**FiReAvEnGeR: **Well I hope this chapter is also cool lol. Thanks.

**cophinus: **Wow my story must be quite good for you to read it. lol. Thanks a lot L.

----

My beta-reader for this story is **jenny-R**. Please check out her Shaman King fanfics _Moonlight _and_ Who Knew._

Emerald: And so I end my lecture with the conclusion that Len does not like bad guys.

Jocko: Haha. This reminds me of a joke. You wanna hear it? And what's with the no me in the fic. Huh?

Emerald: Do the disclaimer and I'll think about putting you in.

Jocko: EmeraldWolfChild does not own Shaman King so all of you please feel free to sow and loose. HAHAHA.

Emerald: O-kay. Not funny. On with the fic!

**Note: **Here I'm using English names.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna opened her eyes groggily. Where was she? This wasn't her room. She was surrounded by an orchard of apple and cherry trees all in full bloom. The wind which played with the flowers made them look like cascading waves of light pink and yellow. She then looked down at herself. Anna raised an eyebrow which was her way of showing surprise.

She was wearing a white and pale green dress which looked like it was made out of leaves and vines. On one of her wrists was a dark green band and so was on one of her ankles. On her neck she noticed that she still had her red scarf and this brought her a strange comfort.

Her ears picked up the trickling of a stream. She walked up to it, to see in the clear water her reflection. On her forehead was a white headband and a single blood red feather was sticking up from it reminding her strangely of Silva. Anna frowned; she did not like anything except her bandana-scarf to hold up her pale blonde hair. But strangely when she tried to will her hand to touch it she felt faint. Suddenly a wave of energy passed over her, beckoning the girl.

She followed the feeling which was now leading Anna down an alley of trees to a small shrine in a clearing. It was made out of a seemingly dark wood with the door being engraved with a curled up phoenix. Its eye was set with a scarlet stone, similar to the colour of the feather in Anna's hair. She approached it and again something beckoned her. Anna opened the engraved wooden door and out floated a pendant. Anna extended her arm, her finger's grasping the oddly warm jewelry…

------

Anna eyes snapped open. Her hand was extended in mid-air clutching something it was warm and felt strangely familiar. As she sat up and unclenched her fist, her knuckles white from the intensity of her grip, there clear as day she saw it. The maple amulet. It had chosen her to be the medium of the tournament.

Great. The situation had just become a whole lot harder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind whipped around them making their clothes flutter in the wind. Yoh, Len, Trey and Morty were standing outside the old abandoned sporting arena. The reason being that people said the old structure was haunted. A perfect place to hold a _shaman_ tournament which involved ghosts, obviously.

Anna had made them come here extra early in case Zeke had planned to make the stadium into a standing booby - ahem let me correct that - death trap. But it seems for once Zeke had soiled his punctuality record.

"Well my friends ,I see the journey of life has once again brought us together." Rio walked up from behind the column his clothes and ,unfortunately, his hair still the same, his green guardian ghost bobbing behind him. Len closed his eyes and smirked, showing in his own way that he was happy to see the guy again. Trey cheered and Yoh had his trademark goofy grin on his face. "Great to have you back Rio." and "Ya dude we missed ya loads." were the phrases that met the leader of the Deadenders. Tokagaru was welcomed with much happiness by Amidamaru and Bason and by the time the boys had finished welcoming their friend, the ghosts had already managed to get into a fight about which team would win the tournament.

A rustle of leaves and the presence was revealed of another shaman. "Ah, my little emerald friend. Long time no see." Rio turned around and eagerly greeted it. But it was not Lyserg who he saw…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we are! The end of chapter two. I am still getting the feel of the story so please be patient with me. I am sorry to do this but my school takes up a lot of time, Mon-Sat, everyday until 5pm so I have to see if the readers want my story to be continued and if I should spend my precious( with this schedule it is) time. **So to see if you want me to continue:**

**0-4 reviews: Say adios to it. I'm chucking it in the trash.**

**5-9 reviews: Will continue if I have time.**

**10 and over: I will continue unconditionally to whatever happens in the world.**

I really hate to do this… I hope to continue it but you are the one to decide. So I hope to see ya later!

-EmeraldWolfChild


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Year!

**_Due to the flamer I have received for this chapter I am no longer feeling like I need to continue this .Sorry if my story is so terrible. _**

Hi everyone! I have finally caught my annoying muse which has been running around the house singing 'Jingle bells'. Thank you jenny-R for being my beta and for checking that I was in the right mind when I was writing this. Check out her two stories _Moonlight_ and _Who Knew_ which are really good. I dedicate this story to Olga and Lina and I dedicate this chapter to all of those who reviewed. Those to be bowed down before are:

-------------

**jenny-R:** Thanks loads! Couldn't have done it without ya! Enjoy!

**The Archon: **Thank you! I did really try to make them be more familiar. And no it's not Zeke. Read and find out!

**C.A.M.E.O .1 and Only:** Thanks! You are one of the few people who reads both of my stories. Here is something more to keep you on your toes! And the pairing is secret-ish. Just so you people wonderwink.

**serenesorceress: **Updating and no Anna is not the person. Read and find out!

**HaPpIeX:** Thanks! I actually got itwhile doing Algebra. I guess school isn't a total waste. You are one of those people who helped me continue!

**cheeeerrrss: **Thanks!

**toakf-o: **Thanks to both of ya! And yes I will fulfill the favor. Sugar is evil! Enjoy!

**CrYsTaLxAnGeL: **Wow. Best review yet! Thanks loads! I hope you like the next chapter!

**Lillythemarshmallowqueen: **Thanks for adding the story to your faves.

-------------

**Emerald**: Must get Scooby snacks! Jump…left…left…right…hit…right…left…jump. Next level, fear me!

**Kaiba**: Obsessing over the X-Box I see.

**Emerald**: Oh so high and mighty is back I see. Now do the disclaimer. I have to finish this new level!

**Kaiba**: I should have stayed with the mutt and the pharaoh. At least there I was feared. EmeraldWolfChild doesn't own Shaman King or Yu-Gi…

**Emerald**: Ranting much. Anyway, on with the story

Note : I am using the English names.

_thoughts_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I am sorry Rio but I am not Lyserg though he will always be an X-Law" said the shaman as she stepped out from behind the tree. Everyone stood stock still, seemingly as though being struck by lightning. Seeing the 'Iron Maiden' out of her shackles was an unexpected thing, even more at the way she was dressed. Her light grey hair was drawn back into a pony-tail and she wore a short skirt and a black T-Shirt. The only thing that indicated to her being an X-Law was the thin scar-of-an-X on her forehead and the insignia on the T-shirt.

" What do you want Jeanne?I am sure it isn't to help us" recovering from his shock, demanded Len. He wasn't exactly on even terms with the girl who had caused them so much pain, though he had accepted Lyserg, once more, as his friend.

"I wish no harm to you, my friends. I come to request where to find Anna. She has to prepare…" as though realizing she had said something wrong Jeanne grew quiet. There was a heavy silence in the air until it was broken by another presence. Lyserg had appeared with Chloe, happily grinning, right behind him. He hadn't changed a bit, still wearing the same old detective uniform, still having a bit too much green.

" Hi guys! I am so happy to see you. Chloe was singing when she heard the news that we were coming here. Zeke must be stopped at all costs…" though his sentence was cut short with a sharp " Lyserg, no matter what the X-Laws have taught you, you must understand that nothing is worth killing other innocent people. Is that clear?!"

Everyone turned to look at Jeanne, surprised with her sudden outburst. Lyserg, noticing her for the first time, nodded his head slowly. "I admit the X-Laws have been wrong. But now you must tell me where Anna is! It is of great importance that I see her!" Urgency was clearly noted with the second time she uttered her request.

" She's at home but I don't see why you need to see her…" but that was all Jeanne needed to hear and just as suddenly as she was there she was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Anna was quietly sitting and meditating, gathering all of her energy. She would need every last drop of it later. She felt the years weighing on her shoulders although she herself had only lived fourteen. This was the period every medium both dreaded and waited with great excitement. But in Anna's case, she wasn't supposed to be the one; she wasn't supposed to be the one in the playing hand of Fate. And yet here she was, waiting, waiting, waiting for what? She did not know. She only knew that it was too soon, it was not time to go just yet.

" What is it you are doing Anna? You know you have been born with more power than anyone on earth save the Shaman King." Anna in a split second stood facing the visitor, a look of dislike on her face, clutching her beads, ready to send out her spirits, to crush the opposing person. Jeanne stood there holding in her hand a brown bag and a small satchel, looking at the girl with a small smile, which apparently wasn't at all welcomed at the other end.

"What do you want now Jeanne?" Anna questioned the garnet-eyed teen while shifting out of her stance though her grip on the beads never lessening.

"As much as I would like for you and me to become friends there is no time. I am the solitaire of the medium of this tournament. Now here are the clothes that you must put on. Oh, and Anna…don't forget the scarf. I have a feeling you might need it." With that the older teenager left the room allowing Anna to change.

As she donned her outfit she noticed that it was the same one in her dream. She lastly put on her scarf and made a move to walk out of the room when she noticed that the bag wasn't empty. She picked it up and surely enough, at the very bottom, lay the head band with the blood red feather. Placing it gently on her head she walked out, forgetting about the small satchel in the corner of the room. She would regret it later…

-----------------------------------------------------------

" Me, Len, Trey, Rio, Lyserg…" Yoh mussed aloud as he ticked of the people on his fingers. " Don't forget me!" Yoh grinned "And Morty. I guess the only one missing is Zeke."

" Dude, this isn't like Zeke at all. I mean isn't this his last chance to be Shaman King. It's like he's not even gonna try to get it." Trey voiced the thought of the rest of the group. "Then I will be happy to fill in that place." cut an enraged voice.

Behind them stood a very angry African-American shaman. It was not even fair to call it anger, the shaman was infuriated! Behind him stood an equally irked jaguar, its fangs barred and claws unsheathed. "I thought we were friends. After all the thing we have done together, after I gave up so much to help you, after I risked my life to help you defeat Zeke this is all I get. Am I not fit to be one of the six that get a second chance, a second chance to have whatever they want!"

In a flash he preformed spirit form and was pinning Yoh to the tree his hands now containing Mick's razor sharp claws which were held dangerously close to Yoh's throat.

"Everyone thinks that I'm the funny guy, that I'll just bounce back. Well not for this. Never for this." He was starting to cry now, his words coming out as a strangled whisper, his hand shaking that Yoh could feel the vibrations on his neck. The rest were just standing there not knowing what to do, fearing that if they make a sudden move, the other would snap and attack Yoh and knowing Yoh he would take the full blow.None of them had expected that this ,this fury could come over their light-hearted friend.

" Isn't it enough Yoh that you are Shaman King? Why can't you give someone else a chance or is all your humble heartedness just a ploy? Is all that nothing? Huh, answer me!!" He roughly pushed Yoh further up the tree trunk, hurting him slightly more.

" That is enough! Release him Jocko. I have seen this long enough." someone interfered. From the surprise Jocko dropped Yoh, who slumped against the tree as though in a daze, and turned to the speaker. "Silva, so you have come to gloat too…" uttered the brown-skinned shaman with a bitter laugh.

"No, on the contrary I have come from the council officially welcoming you into the tournament, it seems that this year we have a unique situation…" not waiting to hear the rest of it Jocko jumped up, what the others could have sworn was 10- feet into the air (**A/N**: Guess where I got this). It was like a completely different person, the old Jocko that they knew, and not the person who had been present just a few moments earlier.

Jocko quickly ran up to Yoh and hugged him asking the other boy to forgive him. What he got was a blank expression which was starting to unnerve the others. Len stooped beside his best-friend and shook him, worry etched in his golden tiger-eyes.

But Yoh heard them only as though through a dream. He was pondering what his friend, which was currently begging for forgiveness, had said.

What was he fighting for ?

_What if I am taking a chance of some other shaman like Jocko. I'm already Shaman King, what more do I need? What if I'm taking the last chance of it happening? What will I do if I win the prize?_

Yet while his head was pondering this question his heart, somewhere deeply hidden, knew the answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, no? I have really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. You know the drill!But since I have more time it changed a bit. **To see if I need to continue this:**

**0-2 reviews: Gone!**

**3-6 reviews: Most likely will.**

**7 and over: You can count on it!**

So I hope you send me something nice and that I get to continue this! See ya guys soon! And thanks again jenny-R! Happy New Year!

-EmeraldWolfChild


	4. Chapter 4

This is a very hard chapter to write because if you had seen I have received a flamer for my last chapter. Can't you people leave a review once you finish reading or is that too much to ask from you?!! I'm sorry I just feel bad. Anyway, I'm continuing this story for the sake of my beta **_jenny-R _**who has supported me through the whole time I wrote this fanfic and yes I'm using the past tense 'cause I've given up hope…for everything. My story is dedicated to Olga and Lina but I have nobody to dedicate this chapter to but jenny-R. So here we go.

**Kaiba**: I haven't seen Emerald so depressed since the time she was in the hospital… EmeraldWolfChild doesn't own Shaman King. Review, give the kid some hope.

_thoughts_

Note: Here I am using the English names.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao stood in the herb garden at the back of the Asakura residence, her pink eyes scanning for a particular plant. She had finally decided to help Yoh. She could not stand knowing that her Yoh-kun was suffering so. She knew that he did not like Anna and yet he respected her and never looked at another girl in that way. She was going to change that. All Yoh needed was a little help and she was going to do just that.

Finding the snow white flower, the last in the season, she smiled softly to herself. Soon Yoh would look at her, Tamao, in a different way.

-----------------------------

Anna walked out of the house in her new and unusual attire only to find Jeanne looking wistfully at the sky, a certain longing in those two garnet orbs. As the blonde approached her Jeanne asked, in a quiet forlorn voice, "Do you ever miss them Anna?"

This question caught Anna by surprise. Did she miss her family? After her kidnapping there were still times she wished that she was still with her father and not endowed with all of these responsibilities.

"I was not in the position to ask, forgive me," apologized Jeanne when she saw the expression on Anna's face. " But now I must turn your attention to some important piece of information." Anna nodded curtly, her icy demeanor once more around her. "I do not know much about you are supposed to do in the tournament and what does your role play in the big picture but it, once more, is not my position to question. I only know that you will change the course of history. Mosh , my guardian spirit, had returned to me for only the time of the tournament and he is the one that will give you the key once the time is right."

" I understand Jeanne," whispered Anna and stood beside the older shaman. "Hurry up, we have work to do." Jeanne did not flinch at the harshness of the command and did as she was told. They were on their way.

---------------------------

Yoh slowly stood up. He had made his choice. He was going to drop out of the Tournament. What was the point in him participating? Zeke was apparently not going to show, though this slightly worried Yoh, and everyone else deserved a bigger chance and so he wasn't going to make their journey any harder.

"I don't think you want to do that little brother." With a crackle of flames stood Zeke with the infamous Guardian of Fire behind him, though it was noticeable that the spirit was much smaller than the previous time Yoh and the rest had seen him. "Has my little brother still not learned the concept of power, especially with this grand opportunity?"

"Zeke, you do know that you'll never get your way. Have you not seen this the first time I beat you?" growled Yoh with disgust written all over his features.

"But that time there was not a great prize in return," smirked Zeke, enjoying the confused expression on his twins face.

" Hasn't Anna told you. She has definitely hidden it well, but not for long. Soon she will become…" but he was cut in mid-sentence as someone grabbed him by the shoulder, whirled him around and gave him a forceful slap. Zeke flinched but then a smile similar to Yoh's stretched across his face. "Anna how nice it is to see you. I was just telling my brother and his pathetic friends about how…" Zeke was now practically dangling as he was roughly held by the collar, his and Anna's faces only inches apart.

"You breathe one word about this Zeke and I swear you will be glad to die. Understand?" Anna said this in such a deadly whisper that even Zeke had to admit, to himself, that she was intimidating. Though all he did was narrow his eyes at her and answer "Perfectly, my dear."

--------------

Tamao was carefully putting in the ingredients. A single mistake and the brew would go terribly wrong. She was already going against Yohmei's principles. This was deep magic she was dealing with.

"I probably shouldn't be doing this. If Mistress Kino and Master Yohmei find out…" Tamao was filled with doubt and it was clearly shown in both her words and her tone.

"And what do you want Yoh to be unhappy for the rest of his life?! Think how he will thank you and be happy to be finally free of that control freak," a slightly raspy voice said.

"You're right Ponchi! I am doing this for Yoh. I can risk everything for him." And with that Tamao went back to work.

------------

To everyone it was a very breath taking sight to see Anna in such a flattering outfit to both her figure and her face. They had stood gawking until Anna looking away from Zeke had told them that if they didn't stop than something would happen and it definitely wouldn't be good.

Silva looked around. The final number of Shaman participating was eight. Faust had also been pulled into this, although rather reluctantly, because it was necessary for the tournament to have even numbers and he also was one of the strongest shaman fighters in the world. He had after all helped defeat Zeke once before.

Len was glaring at the ground, impatient to get the tournament started and yet distressed about how Yoh had been a few moments before. No matter what people said he had opened a part of himself that he only allowed Yoh to see.

With the rustle of leaves Len saw Anna walk up to Silva and there was a conversation which Len could only hear bits and pieces of. At the last statement Len noticed that Silva was looking at Anna with an expression of disbelief and that Anna was nodding grimly.

Suddenly Silva's deep voice cut through the stillness.

"Alright all participants of the tournament stand in a straight line." Silva stated and looked at the girl who had a poker face on.

Anna stepped up to the first person in line which just had to be Len Tao. Closing her eyes, Anna leaned in and their lips met.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you every one for your reviews! It made my day... I have decided to continue with the story.Thank you everyone(especially you Angel(yes you)).

-EmeraldWolfChild


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, chapter 5.I thank all those that reviewed. I dedicate this story to **Olga** and **Lina** and my wonderful beta **Akylina(jenny-R).** Please excuse if the chapter stinks…I am coming down with the chicken pox and since I'm 14 it's very dangerous…Oh, my head hurts. Okay, this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers:

--------------

**FromUnderTheCorkTreez: **Nope, I won't.Heehee. Updating…

**PandaYumi7: **If you are still alive…Thank you!!!(big glomp)Your review made my day!

**p88: **Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!

**jenny-R:** lol.Thanks!!And wow…you are guessing…hmm…should I tell you? Nya, wait for e-mail!!!

**Kanashimi Angel:** Thanks so much! I am so glad I didn't disappoint you! I hope you like this chapter too…

--------------

**Kaiba: **EmeraldWolfChild doesn't own Shaman King but she does own the nasty chicken pox…

**Emerald**: I can't yell at you. My lungs hurt. Sorry….

_thoughts_

**NOTE:**ZEKE name has been changed to HAO!!!(I caught myself writing the other version so yeah...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh felt a sharp pang in his chest. Anna was…Anna was **kissing** Len. This was impossible; she was supposed to like him right? Wasn't Anna the one that always made the big deal that she was his fiancée? And yet here he was seeing that same person lip locking with his best friend. A whirl of emotions engulfed the dazed shaman, how was he supposed to react?

With a swift jerk Anna detached herself from the board-like Tao, grimacing slightly as she watched the aftermath take place. She didn't want to kiss him but she didn't want to put him through the ordeal and her expression was for what he would experience in a moment or two.

Being who she was, she knew how bad it could be, and, as if on cue, Len inhaled sharply before falling to his knees, tremors running through his frame. Clutching his forehead, he bit his tongue refraining from making any sound which would label him weak in front of the others.

It felt like something was snaking out from inside of him and building up at the surface, warm that you could feel the heat radiating from under the skin yet still definitely being covered by a layer of flesh. But Len knew that this feeling he did not like.

Almost everyone made a dash to help him, well except Hao who was quietly standing at the end of the line smirking oh so ever slightly. Yoh who was the first to run to help his comrade, being the person he was, got roughly caught in the chest by an arm Anna had thrust out.

"Leave him and get back in line" she ordered her stunned fiancé and the rest who had done so. "After all you are…next." _Will I ever live this down? They probably think I'm crazy now…Eh, not my fault. Let them deal with it._

Now normal people would view her as a demented person giving kisses of pain while wearing something very uncharacteristic for her and would probably be scared out of their wits. Most people would keep their mouths shut, knowing that to mess with this person…bad idea. Yet there were always these people who didn't value their own lives and just asked for them to be taken away. One of these people was Jocko.

"What do you mean we are next? Yeah, right like I'm gonna do mouth to mouth with you. In your dreams! Besides I'm not gonna be like Len…Dude you must be a really bad kisser for him to end up like THAT!" He half-taunted, half-denied what he had just seen. But being the oblivious moron that he was sometimes he did not acknowledge the tell tale signs that showed he was treading thin ice. Very thin ice.

---

"Tamao, are you sure it is supposed to be that colour?" a slightly distressed ghost animal asked his mistress, glancing at the simmering love potion with a look of apprehension.(A/N: You guessed right jenny-R.)

"Yes. Conchi, the book says it's supposed to be and so it is, so please stop badgering me. I want to get this perfect."

Really it was quite surprising to see that when there was a goal in sight, one you could practically touch with your fingers, Tamao lost her usual shy demeanor and became calm and focused.

"Now one more ingredient and we are done…" Looking one last time at the book flipped open on the desk, she went once more to retrieve the required element. Too bad that she didn't check what page she was on first.

---

Jocko sat on the ground nursing his red cheek. Damn, that girl could hit! Hey, it wasn't his fault that Ice Queen here had started freaking everyone out. He was just the messenger of everyone's thoughts. All right, almost everyone's. Hao looked pretty…happy at the prospect of kissing Anna.

Could the guy even do happy?

And Yoh had the complete opposite expression on his face. A punch in the gut for him would have been better and being forced to see this.

Anna scowled over everyone. Another reason to hate the amulet. She just lost all of the respect she had so piteously received from them over the years, even though it was from violence on her part. Scowling deeper she stepped up to the next person, him being Lyserg. One down, seven to go.

This was just unbelievable! Anna was supposed to love him, not make out with all of his closest friends right in front of him! "What is the matter, little brother. Has Anna not told you about this part of the tournament? Has she told you anything for that matter? " Hao stepped in front of Yoh. " Apparently trust, unlike fear, has not been known in that so called relationship you have with Anna."

Breaking point. That was it. A sharp slap was heard, echoing in the forest ever so slightly. Yoh Asakura, normally a slacker, phlegmatic with a happy-go-lucky attitude, had reached his breaking point. He stood there, in a very Anna-like pose, with his right hand raised and a look that if it could kill, Hao would be six feet under.

The smirk had been wiped off of the olders brother face and the emotion of shock could clearly be seen on his face.

Meanwhile, everyone had turned to stare at the younger sibling. Nobody was used to see this kind of a Yoh. Hell, nobody could think that Yoh was capable of doing that...

---

"There! I'm done!" Tamao pronounced to her guardian ghosts and the otherwise empty room.

"Now, I will have to wait for Yoh-kun to come back before I...I...I..."

_What am I doing? I could get an extremely severe punishment for this! What if it goes wrong?! What if Anna finds out??_

"No! I am doing the right thing!" the girl practically shouted before launching herself to the door but not before grabbing the flask with the brew she had created,not understanding fully the consequences that would befall her.

Illusion is deadliest when emotions are involved.

---

"Little brother. Never knew you had the guts...but now I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." The smirk was back in place. Now there was a note of hostility in it and was that...regret??

Yoh Asakura ,fell unconscious with his headphones falling neatly into two at his feet and a vertical slash running on his forehead, over the already appeared sign of the phoenix.

"Curse you"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done... Ag, my head hurts. Okie, I hope you guys will review as it has taken a lot of my strength to write. If more than **5 of you review **I promise to start updating once every 2 weeks. (Though after my exams, okay? They are one of the most important ones...) Have you gotten the clue I put in? I hope so! You know the drill so no need to repeat it over and over again. Please check my betas work who will also be updating the story _Moonlight._ Thanks again! Ja ne!

-EmeraldWolfChild


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I see that people want me to update and so I'm keeping my promise! Here is chapter 6 ( go me…) This story is dedicated to my best friends **Olga, Lina and Akylina(jenny-R).** This chapter is for:

-------

**jenny-R: **Nya! Couldn't have done it without you!

**KuroxTenshi: **I am so happy you reviewed! You see I see my story getting a LOT of hits but no reviews and that really makes me wonder….Thank you!

**Kanashimi Angel:** Ah! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this one as well!

**Rumia: **Thanks!

**luthien:** Wow! From as far as Chile! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

-------

**Kaiba:** EmeraldWolfChild doesn't own … wait what show is this?…Shaman King. Good night.

**Emerald: **O.O?

_Thoughts_

**NOTE:** (scratches head) I caught myself writing Manta so **MORTY** is changed to **MANTA**! Yeah, go me….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The competitors stood at the edge of the forest. Some still shivering after the pain, others just glancing uneasily around. All of them had the mark on their foreheads. Though now it had receded to a dull red colour. All of them were anxious to start and yet no one knew what lay ahead.

"The first round is an obstacle course" said Silva while emerging to stand at the edge of the forest.

"You have 3 days to complete it . The last two Shaman are to be eliminated. The rules are:

**1)** No one is allowed to take short cuts. You miss an obstacle, points will be deducted. You miss three and you are eliminated from the fight.

**2)**There will be a three day break between each of the five stages of the tournament. You may use them how you please. However you may not sabotage other members in this period of time or you will be disqualified.

**3)**Last of all. The ultimate prize consists of two parts. You gain the first part on the first four stages. The second part you receive in the deciding round of the fight.  
These are the three main rules. Changes, request can be made and other rounds may have some minor changes to them.

**4)** For this stage of the fight you have a few rules that apply only here. You will follow the arrows that will lead you through the course. Do not be fooled, this is a forest but you will encounter different, unusual terrain with all of its predators and prey. You may use those for whatever you choose fit. Teaming up is allowed but all against one is forbidden. You will all start from different entrances. Your paths may cross or sometimes merge but you must always follow your own given path. If you come out of your opponents exit you will be disqualified.

And a last warning. Death is NOT an essential part. If anyone is killed, you will automatically be disqualified." with this long statement Silva drew breath.

"Listen up." It was Anna this time, her voice commanding.

"You are going to be watched so don't even try to do any funny stuff. And if anyone tries to 'accidentally' hurt anyone." Her glare was pointed at Hao "You will regret it."

"Everyone ready? Start!"

---

(**A/N**: Now there will be a break when different characters are concerned. XD)

Yoh started running. Thoughts were racing around his head absolutely non-stop. What was going on?

"Yoh-dono, we have on our path 3 different terrains: the forest, the tundra and the desert. Our path also crosses with Master Jocko, merges for a while with Master Ren and crosses with Hao."

Anger flashed through Yoh's eyes. He definitely did not like the last set up.

A faint rustle was heard and something bounded onto the path. A large sized deer stood there, looking in all of its glory down at the young boy in front of it.

An idea came to the boys head as he was looking at the animal. Slowly turning he asked his ghost.

"Amidamaru, what was that about using predator and prey?"

---

"Opacho what are you doing here?" a smooth voice was heard in the clearing.

"Master Hao. I just wanted to tell you about the information requesting Anna. She is to be the bride of the winner as you already know. Yet, in her talk to Silva she was very hesitant to answer his question if one on one battles were allowed. For now that is all Master." The small boy dictated this information from memory.

"Good. Come again when you have more information."

The African boy nodded and disappeared.

"Anna, what are you trying to hide from me?"

---

"What is it Bason? We need to get going….I don't have time for interruptions." Slightly snapping at his ghost, Tao Ren asked him.

"You have asked me to scout ahead. I am sorry but I was only able to see the first part of our course. We have the forest and the tundra in from of us. The roads I did not see as a heavy mist is covering most of the ground."

Growling with annoyance Ren, stopped for a moment.

"Damn it.This is no good. Bason, keep looking and report back immediately if you see something" said Ren before dashing of even deeper into the forest.

---

"You have to be the bride? Who has created such a rule?!" an exasperated Silva questioned Anna.

"Hn. It's only because of the tradition. Besides I'll figure a way out to get this _thing_"she said while tugging at the necklace which seemed glued to her neck "Off. I will not be controlled. Not now, not ever!"

With that the young girl stomped of.

"You really think she can succeed?" The man turned towards the woman that had appeared behind him.

She slowly shook her head " There are only two methods and even she is not that desperate."

"Let's hope not. For her sake…"

---

Walking up to the tree, Anna lowered herself on the ground with a thump.

Picking up the book she had with her she flicked it open. Scanning through it she started to gently mumble to herself. An unlikely habit she had picked up because she had been raised in solitude.

Yoh once told her it was cute but she had yelled at him and then retreated to her room. After all, it was so pathetic. Talking to yourself when you were lonely.

"Where is it…Removal…Removal…Here it is."

Submerging herself in the book, Anna Kyoyama began to try getting her life back on track.

---

Manta was growing uneasy. Anna was sitting under a tree and reading a weird book like there was no tomorrow, everyone was acting all weird and what did Hao mean by giving Yoh that creepy scratch?!

Shaking his head, Manta sighed.

_What a creep. I mean, can't he just leave us alone. Is that so hard? And what did he mean by 'Curse you'?! Ahh, too many weird things…._

Suddenly realization struck.

"Oh no, oh no please not that!"

Frantically, the so called midget scrambled up and ran toward his back pack. Taking out his laptop he quickly switched it on.

"Just let me be wrong for once…."

---

Tamao looked around the room. Everything was ready for when Yoh-kun and the others came back. And the potion was tucked away safely that Master Yohmei wouldn't find it.

"Anna cannot say I missed anything…." She glanced around a final time and made a mental check mark.

That is until she spotted a brown satchel lying on the floor. (**A/N**: Told ya we would need it!)

"My herb satchel! I thought I had left it downstairs…." She curiously picked it up. It was light and had a strange design on it. Plunging her hand in, she retrieved the only item that lay there.

A small jar of ointment.

"Why would anyone need an instant remedy for minor wounds?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This isn't two weeks straight but I'm not supposed to be updating before my exams so please be grateful that I'm taking this risk :) Well a lot is revealed in this chapter some direct and some indirect. Let's see who get's it…  
Reviews are appreciated as they let me know someone is reading this! I will keep my promise with the 2 week update policy **AFTER** the exams, k? Wish me luck!  
EmeraldWolfChild


	7. Chapter 7

I'll make this short and I'll make it sweet. I am sorry to disappoint so many people in not keeping my promise of updating yet I can't help but feel I have a very good reason for it. I was 1 ½ months away from the computer. I have impossible deadlines in school and very few review actually come back from my number of hits.

Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I'm just very tired and my head seems to be against me more frequently than usual…

But good news. Since my parents threatened me to write (a first I might add) I have to update at least once a month or else something bad WILL happen. So here I am. I want to thank :

---

**jenny-R:** heehee. This chapter sure gave us trouble, ne? Thanks for helping me to pull through.

**psychobubbles:** Bear with me. I hate Tamao too but I need her for Anna…oops, I've said too much!

**Kanashimi Angel:** Thank you so much!! And you deserve a special prize! A YOH PLUSHIE! You helped me a lot…Thanks. :)

**Rumia:** You're welcome! Hope you like this chapter too!!

**lichia:** Updating! Thank you very much!

**rona:** Thank you :)

---

I dedicate this story to Olga, Lina and Akylina and this chapter to my reviewers

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

**NOTE: **Being the annoying author I am I changed all the names to Japanese as follows :

Len-**Ren**

Morty-**Manta**

Trey- **Horohoro** (or just **Horo**)

Rio- **Ryu**

Zeke- **Hao**

Corey- **Kororo**

If I have time I will edit the chapters before to these standards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh held on for dear life. As the wind wipped his hair and angrily attacked his face in fierce strokes, he couldn't help but think that this wasn't one of his best ideas .But then again, since when had any of his ideas been straight forward or plausible for that matter?

The hoof beats echoed eerily in the forest sending a strange chill in the crispy morning air.

A strange restlessness settled upon him. A strong urge to keep on moving: as though he need to find something or someone. For the boy, this was a very worrying factor. After all, he had a sense of sureness no matter where or in what situation he was or in what emotional state he went into. Why was he suddenly feeling like this now?

But he wasn't one of those types to dwell on something, purposely or un-purposely. So, shrugging it of, Yoh opted for a distraction instead.

"How are you holding up Amidamaru?"

All he got in reply was a small grimace from the animal.

"Yoh-dono, I'm fine. This stag was easy to overpower but this new body is not something that I am used to.I was human in my past life after all."

Rubbing the back of his head, a habit which went way back to his childhood, Yoh chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Amidamaru"

The stag lowered its head and picked up its pace, snorting animatedly.

---

Eyes narrowed, Ren trudged along the path, anger pulsing in an ominous aura around him. Hovering a few feet away, coming any closer would have been suicide even for a ghost, Bason watched his master nervously.

The Tao had been silent for about an hour and that was slightly above the average I'm-silent-so-that-means-shut-up-and-be-silent-too time. That was what got the ghost worried. Organization, his master had said, was what differentiated him, Tao Ren, from the rest of Yoh's lackeys and kept the world in order, in general.

"Bason. Go scout ahead. I need some time alone."

Obediently, as always, the deceased Chinese warrior bowed once and 'took his leave' as Uncle En had liked to call it in those dark times.

Ren watched his ghost disappear and then grumpily returned to his brooding state of mind, more so than usual.

Why was he, a legendary Tao, unable to comprehend the simple task before him? Nothing, nothing in the past damned hour had come to him as a solution. He could almost feel the ridiculous hope, the one you got when you were truly desperate, like floating on a n iceberg n the middle of the ocean, building at the back of his mind leaving him to wait for that shining miracle.

Wait. WHAT?

Furiously shaking his head, the boy frowned even more.

Had he been thinking about a miracle?

But before childlike fear could settle upon him, something caught his attention.

A net of silver furyoku, distinctively Silva's, was stretched between the trees reminding him of a spider web.

Simple enough.

With one quick smooth motion the Hou Rai Ken (**A/N**: Also known as the Sword of Thunder) was in his grasp poised ready to strike, inches away from the barrier. Raising the weapon,Ren took one step before stopping in mid strike, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"I curse my habit of being alone"

After all, Bason was nowhere in sight.

---

"Kororo…Um, do you know… where the hell are we?!"

Horohoro had a disheveled, windswept appearance, icy – blue spikes drooping slightly and sandals lightly covered in frost. The icy snowboard he was on gave a couple of blinks before depositing the Ainu shaman.

Distress was clearly written on the boys face and little Kororo that was hovering behind him looking exhausted was probably at the brink of her limit.

It was already midday, judging from the position of the glaring sun, and yet this pair was still somewhere deep in the forest, seemingly miles from any civilization, or food for that matter.

Walking slowly, once more scanning the barks around him as though there would be an arrow on them telling him that, yes, he was still on the right track. Horo was loosing his patience. But, since luck was on along term vacation, Horo soon bowed his head in defeat, admitting that he was going nowhere…fast.

Suddenly, the wind gave an unexpected chilly blast and guess who appeared in the most regal of fashion?

Asakura Hao stood there, shoulders thrown back, eyes glinting with a mysterious light and the usual I-am-so-better-than-you-smirk on his face. The Spirit of Fire, as always, stood behind him although now the leaves weren't singed just because it was in the area. Hao's diminished power was clearly seen even to the most blind of shamans. Yet the ever present intimidation still remains.

"Oh. Horohoro. Never expected you to be my partner."

The boy did all that was humanely possible not to punch the teenager in front of him and then lose consciousness.

---

Flicking through the many pages that she had just scanned through, Anna knew the warning under the content page wasn't kidding.

'For those who have nothing to lose by gaining nothing' it ominously declared, running smoothly down the page in slightly slanted handwriting, noted down in emerald-green ink.

Rubbing her temples in a futile attempt to ease the oncoming throb, Anna knew she had another, more pressing issue at hand.

Tradition had always been key in any old clan thus resulting in the many bloody sacrifices and arranged marriages that took place through out the centuries. To prevent the future generations from breaking them some clan elders placed seals onto the clans rules, those usually written down in thick tomes, that if ever broken would result in some calamity. Those could range from just being disinherited or shunned from the family to a horrendous death or a life fit to be called the 'living hell'.

Now the problem was that she did not know if anything was affecting the current and ancient rules of the tournament. There was a possibility of just randomly ignoring them but unfortunately there weren't that many bodies that Anna could spare freely. So the only option left.

Ask Tamao.

Anna was a person who hated asking for assistance of any kind, as she so many times pointed out, but here even the girl had to admit that she needed some help and soon.

Cocking her head to the side, as though trying to catch what someone was saying , Anna distinctly thought that she had heard a distant chuckle.

---

A few pages moved aside as Manta feverishly stacked and looked over them, wide eyed with astonishment.

His laptop was already burning hot and low on power and still he hadn't found any effects that could be inflicted on Yoh.

The definition of curse that you can find in any dictionary is this:

Curse (n) – a word or sentence that used to ask God or a magical power to do something bad to someone or something.

The types of curses that exist are too numerous to list.

What Manta truly wanted to know was how did Hao get his hands on such a rare one? But then again, he reasoned with himself, where did Hao get the Spirit of Fire? The ever present minions? The weird poncho and earrings…?

Wait, now that he thought about it he didn't want to know.

Throwing another few pages away, which fluttered briefly in the air before falling back on the ground, Manta was desperate.

From the side you could even call him demented but luckily no one was in _that_ fifty foot radius.

"Lord Manta. I may have found something."

That was the phrase that brought poor Manta relief, but not before causing him to jump out of his skin, which we all know is very unpleasant.

Manta threw himself down onto the only spot, visible, that is, in front of the small gadget, tears practically cascading down his cheeks.

"Mosuke! How can I ever th…" The rest just died in his throat, which suddenly became painfully constricted.

Mosuke was trying his best not to break down and Manta understood. No matter what he had assumed earlier the truth was worse…much worse. With fear coiling in the pit of his stomach the young genius clicked open the file and at once his suspicions were confirmed.

The opening statement of the article began with the answer he had been scavenging the Net for.

'Shamans who have been subjected to the Inralielo curse are forbidden from finding peace, whether in life, death, in human companions or other things the individual calls comforts. This is also true to the ghost that serves them at the time the curse was cast. There are no known remedies in this century to release it.'

His hands dropped limply to his sides, his mind refusing the information it had just been given. Perhaps that was the only moment of his life where Manta couldn't keep away the complete helplessness that engulfed his heart.

---

She was trapped.

Her senses were completely shut off.

Darkness engulfed her whole and yet the place she was in was strangely familiar as though it was from a distant dream.

As void was she of any emotion was the darkness of any light.

But slowly fear began to show itself, rearing its ugly head, holding her heart in a deathly grip and then chillingly spreading through her body, numbing any hope that lingered.

Desperately trying to move, kicking and crawling blindly in the air she almost didn't hear the hoarse whispers that suddenly reverberated around her, penetrating the stifling stillness.

"…_never grow…lost…disappear..."_

"_Reborn in time…disaster…unpredicted…"_

"…_savior…savoir…"_

A small flicker and an ember appeared in the darkness.

She could see a silhouette now.

The eerie feeling of knowing was overpowering…She needed to know….Was it really…

With that the vision abruptly ended, throwing back the young seer into the blinding daylight.

Tamao looked down at the cream in her hands, then shook her head and sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

What did that vision mean?

And here she thought she had her own problems.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am NOT a Tamao fan.** I actually harbor a deep dislike for her. But I need her for this story and believe me she WILL suffer. So please no more reviews with "You BITCH. How can you like HER??" Alright?

I also wanna tell you that I have a NARUTO partner fic with my beta. Please look it up and add your questions :)

Read and enjoy and drop a review. Hope to see ya all soon!

-EmeraldWolfChild


End file.
